What the?
by The Deathstalker
Summary: Sakura marah... disaat ia ingin mengajak calon suaminya makan siang, ia malah mendapati calon suaminya itu bermain dengan sekretarisnya. Bagaimana acara balas dendam sakura?


**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : The Deathstalker**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

**DLDR**

**Itadakimasu !**

Summary :

Sakura marah... disaat ia ingin mengajak calon suaminya makan siang, ia malah mendapati calon suaminya itu bermain dengan sekretarisnya. Bagaimana acara balas dendam sakura?

**WHAT THE ... ?**

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Seorang gadis manis dengan helaian merah mudanya menatap puas hasil kerja kerasnya, satu lagi novel karyanya telah selesai. Senyum bahagia tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna itu, iris hijaunya melirik jam tangan yang terpasang cantik ditangan kirinya.

"Hmm... Sudah jam satu" Gumamnya pelan, tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel miliknya, jari lentiknya menggesek pelan layar sentuh itu membentuk huruf S, _membuka password_.

Bibirnya cemberut melihat layar ponselnya, "Bahkan dia tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar sms, menyebalkan" Dia meletakkan ponselnya kembali ponselnya dengan kasar.

Gadis itu diam, tampak ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Detik-detik ia lewati dengan berdiam memandang ponselnya lalu menghela napas, begitu berulang-ulang ia lakukan.

"Haaah... Sepertinya aku harus mengajaknya makan siang" Ucapnya sembari mengambil kembali ponselnya. Jemari lentiknya menari dengan lincah menekan beberapa angka yang tertera dilayar tersebut.

Gadis 20 tahunan itu beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, sambil menunggu sambungan telepon. Kakinya berjalan pelan menuju lemari besar berwarna putih yang berada disudut ruang kerja sekaligus kamar pribadinya itu. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai menunggu sang objek yang tak kunjung mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Halo?" Sapa seorang diseberang.

"Hah... Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya" Jawab gadis itu sebal.

"Hn, aku terlalu sibuk" Ucap seorang itu membuat sang penelepon, Sakura.

Menghela napas maklum, Sakura memang sudah menduganya. "Yeah, sepertinya kau harus mengganti calon istrimu dengan berkas-berkas penting itu Sasuke" Jawab Sakura acuh sambil memilih-milih gaun dilemari pakaiannya.

"Hn, maaf sayang. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersama, jangan terlalu sibuk begitu" Jawab Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Hn. Kebetulan aku sedang kelaparan" Jawab Sasuke

"Yeay, oke. Aku akan kesana" Ucap Sakura riang.

Segera ia memilih-milih gaun sesaat setelah mematikan sambungan. Sakura memilih gaun selutut berwarna peach, dengan hiasan sederhana namun cantik disekitar lehernya. Sakura memilih gaun tanpa lengan, mengingat suhu di Konoha sekarang yang mencapai 38,8 derajat Celcius.

000

Musim panas memang menguras tenaga. Sasuke, pengusaha muda sukses sekaligus orang yang telah berhasil menarik hati Sakura, terlihat lelah dengan semua berkas diatas meja kerjanya. Wajah tampannya yang biasanya terlihat segar kini menjadi sedikit kusut dengan kantung mata yang semakin kentara di wajah rupawannya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia harus mendapatkan sedikit hiburan, jika ia tidak mau mengacaukan hasil pekerjaannya. Menghela napas lelah, ia merapihkan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Disela-sela kegiatannya tersebut ia menekan tombol pada telepon di seberangnya, tombol yang jika ditekan akan otomatis memanggil pada satu orang-

"Karin, datang ke ruanganku sekarang juga !"

Yap, orang tersebut adalah Karin, sang sekretaris terseksi yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Corp.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi Sasuke, wanita dengan surai merah itu kini sudah berada diruangnnya. Seperti biasa, perempuan ini selalu memakai pakaian yang terlihat menggoda bagi lelaki, walaupun peraturan kantor tidak memperbolehkan karyawannya memakai pakaian yang senonoh. Namun, peraturan tersebut tidak akan bisa menahan Karin untuk berpakaian sesukanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Hn. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" Jawab Sasuke datar.

000

Setelah berdandan ala kadarnya, dengan menggunakan gaun musim panas sederhana, namun elegan serta make up tipis yang membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin cantik. Sakura segera melihat kembali bayangannya dicermin.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu asyik berdandan. Hihi..." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Puas memandangi bayangan dirinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk berangkat. Dalam hatinya ia kasihan pada calon suami yang menunggunya kelaparan. Dengan tergesa ia menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Bu, aku pergi dulu ya" Pamitnya pada ibunya yang tengah membaca majalah diruang keluarga.

"Kemana?" Tanya Haruno Mebuki setengah berteriak

"Kantor Sasuke" Teriak Sakura yang kini tengah berlari keluar rumah.

"Dasar ! Sudah mau menikah, tingkahnya masih saja kekana-kanakan" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng-geleng heran.

.

Perjalanan dari kediamannya ke kantor Uchiha corp. memang tidak memakan waktu yang lama, hanya 15 menit dengan mengendarai mobil. Sakura segera memarkirkan mobilnya, dan beranjak menuju tujuan utamanya kesini. Ruangan sang direktur utama.

Gadis itu bersenandung riang dalam perjalanannya, sesekali ia menjawab sapaan dari para karyawan. Sudah tiga hari ini mereka tidak bertemu, karena Sakura sendiri yang memintanya agar ia bisa fokus menyelesaikan novel terbarunya. Dan kesempatan ini akan ia gunakan untuk melepas rindu bersama sang kekasih. Wajah Sakura bahkan sampai memanas, mengingat ia akan kembali mendapat ciuman dari kekasih tampannya itu.

Bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat ia tak sadar bahwa ia sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu sang direktur utama. Merapikan rambut dan gaunnya, sakura bersiap membuka pintu tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Hm? Sepertinya masih ada orang didalam" Gumam Sakura

"Aku ingin dada, Karin" Ucap suara terdengar samar, namun masih bisa tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu?" Sakura mengernyit tak suka mendengar suara calon suaminya berkata demikian. Dada? Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak, lebih enak dada"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Karin"

"Kemarilah secepatnya, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Mata Sakura sudah memanas mendengar Sasuke berbicara sevulgar itu ditelepon, tega-teganya Sasuke melakukan ini padanya. Dan Karin? Pasti dia sekretaris Sasuke yang seksi itu. Sakura melirik dadanya sendiri. "Aku tau, dadaku tidak sebesar punyanya. Tapi tidak sepantasnya juga dia meminta pada perempuan lain kan?" Ucap Sakura sebal.

Dengan hati yang dongkol ia meninggalkan kantor tersebut. Gagal sudah rencana melepas rindu dengan Sasuke, hatinya bahkan sudah dibuat hancur dengan tingkah calon suaminya. Sudah tau calon istrinya akan datang, dia malah asyik dengan selingkuhannya.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar gedung mewah dengan hati yang kecewa, menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir, tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah, Sakura langsung memasuki mobil dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hiks... Sasuke jahat, jahat, jahat.. hiks selama ini dia bermain dengan sekretaris brengsek itu hiks... jahat.." Sakura memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah... jika ini maumu... aku akan mengikuti permainanmu Sasuke" Ucapnya lagi seraya menghapus jejak air matanya.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Sakura?"

"Em, Sasori-senpai..."

000

"Ah, sial... kenapa lama sekali" Gerutu Sasuke yang dari tadi menahan laparnya.

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk" Jawab Sasuke

"Maaf lama" Ucap Karin yang baru saja memasuki ruangan

"Mana pesananku?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi

"Ini... sial ! gara-gara kau, aku harus mencari keluar kantor" Gerutu Karin seraya menyodorkan pesanan atasannya tersebut.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke tak terlalu menanggapi

"Sudah menyuruh orang seenaknya, tidak ada ucapan terimakasih pula" Ucap Karin sinis

"Aku atasanmu" Jawab Sasuke enteng

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja Sasuke-sama" Ucap Karin beranjak pergi dari ruangan bossnya dengan hati dongkol.

Sasuke mendengus, sifatnya tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja brutal, Sasuke bahkan tidak habis pikir Suigetsu bisa tahan bersama perempuan itu. memikirkan sifat Karin memang memusingkan, kemudian fokusnya kembali pada pesanannya, ia menatap puas makanannya dan baunya tercium sangat lezat.

_Kruuuuuuuuk _

"Ah, Sakura kenapa lama sekali?" Gumamnya tanpa sadar menjilati bibirnya sendiri, perut laparnya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi. Tapi calon istrinya belum juga muncul sejak 30 menit terakhir.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubunginya" Ucap Sasuke seraya menelepon sang kekasih

_Tuuuut...tuuut_

"Apa?" Teriak seorang diseberang

"Hey, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sakura acuh

"Aku su-"

.tut

"Sialan, kenapa dengan si pingky itu?" Gumam Sasuke menatap ponselnya horror

Dengan inisiatifnya ia segera mencari keberadaan Sakura melalui GPS ponselnya. Setelah melakukan beberapa langkah terlihatlah titik merah yang terletak tak jauh dari Uchiha corp.

"Ha, ketemu kau pingky" Ucap Sasuke puas, ia lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan tak lupa makanan pesanannya.

000

"Kupikir kau tidak akan mau berkencan denganku" Ucap Sasori dengan senyum kemenangannya

"Jadi kau ingin ini dibatalkan?" Tanya Sakura sebal, setelah menerima telepon dari Sasuke, hatinya yang dari tadi dongkol malah tambah dongkol

" ... jelas tidak Sakura" Ucap Sasori seraya mengelus surai merah muda Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya risih diperlakukan seperti itu, selain karena faktor ini adalah tempat umum juga karena ia sudah berstatus calon istri orang. Tapi mengingat yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya membuat tekadnya untuk bermain api dengan lelaki lain semakin besar. Lagipula sebelum dengan Sasuke, Sakura juga pernah melakukan ini bersama Sasori, sang mantan kekasih.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu padamu hm?" Tanya Sasori kalem, tangan besarnya mengelus lembut pipi ranum Sakura.

"Dia... menghianatiku" Jawab Sakura pelan membuat Sasori menyeringai senang.

"Jadi, apa aku punya kesempatan lagi?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

Sakura hanya diam, dia sedih. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ia mau, hatinya bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. tapi saat mendengar Sasuke tadi, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sasori.

"Sudahlah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" Hibur Sasori, pemuda dengan wajah babyface itu menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak berpelukan seperti ini" Ucap Sakura sembari membalas pelukan hangat mantan kekasihnya.

"Haha... jadi kau kangen?" Tanya Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak juga" Jawab Sakura melepas paksa pelukan sang mantan, lidahnya terjulur seolah mengejek lawannya. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama-sama tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

000

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri Sakura sesaat setelah seorang pria dengan wajah bayi itu mengambil tempat disebelah calon istrinya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menganggap itu adalah pertemuan biasa, tapi melihat tindakan pemuda yang dulunya menjadi rivalnya itu memeluk dan menyentuh-nyentuh calon istrinya membuat amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah didadanya.

Matanya melebar menyadari Sasori si serangga merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kekasih yang satu bulan lagi akan dinikahinya tersebut.

Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke menutup matanya, mencoba untuk meredam emosinya. Mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berulang-ulang ia melakukan hal tersebut. Baru setelah emosinya mulai stabil ia membuka matanya.

"Sakura... sepertinya aku harus menghukummu" Geram Sasuke, bisa-bisanya saat ia membuka matanya. Mereka, Sakura dan Sasori sudah atau lebih tepatnya sedang berciuman panas. Di tengah-tengah taman kota, tempat umum. Wow, bahkan Sasuke saja jarang menciumnya ditempat umum.

"Sialan !" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera keluar dan dengan langkah yang besar-besar ia menghampiri dua orang yang masih asyik berciuman itu.

"Brengsek ! beraninya kau menyentuh gadisku" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sasori menyebabkan ciumannya dengan Sakura terlepas paksa.

"Apa masalahmu, Uchiha?" Teriak Sasori tak terima.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan melabrak Sasori hanya bisa terkejut.

"Jelas masalahku, brengsek ! dia calon istriku" Teriak Sasuke didepan Sasori membuat beberapa orang disekitar mereka memandang ketiga orang tersebut dengan pandangan antusias.

"Cukup Sasuke ! ini di depan umum" Bisik Sakura mencoba mengingatkan.

"Heh, di depan umum ya? Lalu apa ciuman tadi itu hah?" Desis Sasuke tak suka dengan perkataan Sakura yang seolah-olah malah menyalahkannya.

"Lepaskan, Sialan ! kau sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan dia. Salahkan dirimu, jika Sakura datang padaku" Ucap Sasori berusaha melepas paksa tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram erat kerah bajunya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan Sasori-senpai" Ucap Sakura setengah memaksa

"Heh, jadi kau lebih membelanya daripada calon suamimu sendiri? Bagus sekali" Ucap Sasuke sarkastik, kedua tangannya yang semula mencengkram Sasori kini ia lepaskan.

"Heh? Calon suami? Yeah, calon suami yang berselingkuh dibelakang calon istrinya" Ucap Sakura pelan menatap Sasuke marah.

"Jangan membual, Sakura !" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak mem-"

"Ayo pulang !" Sasuke menarik dengan kasar lengan Sakura, dia bahkan tidak peduli cengkramannya pada lengan kecil itu membuat Sakura meringis sakit. Kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan cepat membuat Sakura harus berlari kecil untuk mengimbanginya.

"Hey, Sialan ! mau kau bawa kemana Sakura?" Teriak Sasori yang mencoba mengejar

"Diam ! urusan kita belum selesai, Brengsek !" Balas Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Masuk !" Titah Sasuke tegas, Sakura yang tengah mengerti suasana hati Sasuke hanya bisa menurut.

Tanpa ba bi bu Sasuke segera menancap gas mobil ferrari hitamnya menjauhi tempat laknat itu. Sasuke tidak peduli lagi, dia terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya, bahkan ia hampir menabrak mobil lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Selama perjalananpun Sakura tidak berani bersuara, dia hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, namun bisa Sakura dengar dengan jelas.

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?" Jawab Sakura yang malah bertanya balik

"Sialan ! jangan membuatku tambah marah dengan pertanyaan sok polosmu itu" Teriak Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan didepannya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya "Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sakura acuh

_Ckiiiiiit_

"Bukan Urusanku? Aku ini calon suamimu" Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi, ia membentak calon istrinya yang masih saja memalingkan wajah.

"Sakura... hadap aku jika aku berbicara padamu" Desis Sasuke tak suka mendapati Sakura yang terus diam.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Dan saat itu pula ia menyesal telah membentak calon istrinya itu, mungkin ia memang terlalu kasar tapi hatinya juga sakit.

"Hiks... kau yang memulai hiks.. Sasuke" Ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kenapa hiks.. kau peduli padaku? hiks.. Kenapa kau tidak urus saja sekretarismu yang seksi itu, hah?" Teriak Sakura mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya dari tadi siang

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti

"Kau bermain dengannya, kan? Hiks.. Bahkan kau meminta dadanya. Kau pikir aku hiks.. tidak mendengar pembicaraan kalian, huh?" Jawab Sakura memandang sedih oniks Sasuke

"Pembicaraan apa, Sakura? Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan Karin" Jelas Sasuke

"Bo-bohong, aku mendengarnya tadi siang, hiks.. bahkan kau memaksanya segera keruanganmu, kau menciumnya, kan? Atau kau juga menghisapnya? Bagaimana rasanya, pasti kenyal sekali. Sialan ! bahkan punyaku tidak lebih besar darinya" Ucap Sakura sinis dan juga kesal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura? Tadi aku hanya meminta karin untuk membeli makanan, tidak acara lain" Jelas Sasuke masih berusaha mengelak bahwa ia tak bersalah, karena memang dia tidak bersalah.

"Aku tak percaya" Sakura melirik Sasuke tak yakin

"Ini" Sasuke menyodorkan kotak makanan yang dipesannya

"Bukankah kau suka ayam bagian dada? Bahkan aku memaksanya pergi keluar kantor karna caffetaria kehabisa stok ayam" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang mulai melembut, tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Sakura

"La-lalu kenapa-"

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke tak suka, kekasih pinknya susah sekali untuk sekedar percaya padanya.

"Ka-kan yang me-"

"Diamlah Sakura" Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, tangannya yang semula mengelus pipi Sakura mulai menarik wajah Sakura untuk sekedar mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ya

Sasuke menciumnya

Kasar

"Hmmp...hmm" Sakura mencoba berontak dengan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke karena Sasuke menyedotnya terlalu kuat. Namun, Sasuke masih saja tidak mau melepaskan pagutannya, bahkan ia menarik tengkuk Sakura agar lebih maju untuk memperdalam ciuman menuntut itu. lidah panasnya menari-nari didalam mulut Sakura, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak salivanya yang berceceran, lidahnya terus membelit lidah Sakura sembari tangannya memijat pelan tengkuk Sakura, memberi rasa nyaman.

Karena tuntutan untuk bernapas, dengan terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan ciuman menuntutnya dari bibir sexy Sakura yang memerah.

Sakura? Jangan ditanya lagi, wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah sempurna.

"Ka-kau kenapa sih, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura gugup

"Hanya membersihkan bibirmu dari tikus merah itu" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kau juga telah menikmati dada Karin, memang apa salahnya kalau aku berciuman dengan Sasori-senpai" Ucap Sakura ketus

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berselingkuh Sakura, aku hanya menyuruh Karin membeli dada ayam" Jelas Sasuke mulai jengah dengan ketidakpercayaan sang calon istri

"Lagipula, dadamu lebih kenyal daripada miliknya" Lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai tampannya.

"Mesum !" Teriak Sakura kesal

"Lalu darimana kau tau punyaku lebih kenyal dari miliknya? Heh, jangan-jangan kau pernah menyentuhnya" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sinis

"Hn. Suigetsu sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau dada kekasihnya itu terlalu banyak disuntik" Jawab Sasuke enteng

"..."

"..."

"Maaf" Ucap Sakura pelan

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup, hm.. Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menjalankan mobilnya kembali

"Iya, maafkan aku Sasuke" Ucap Sakura penuh sesal

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak begitu memperdulikan

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura heran, saat mengetahui jalan yang Sasuke ambil bukanlah jalan menuju kediaman Haruno.

"Karena dirimu, nafsu makanku hilang" Jawab Sasuke yang melenceng dari pertanyaan awal Sakura

"Tapi, kau malah membuat kejantananku lapar dengan tubuhmu, sayang" Lanjut Sasuke santai. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai sexy yang ditujukan untuk wanita disampingnya

"Dasar mesum !" Teriak Sakura sebal

Namun dibalik sebalnya itu, sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dia menyesal telah berusaha menghianati kekasih yang bahkan akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi tanpa mengetahui permasalahan sebenarnya. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara perasaan cinta, rindu, bersalah, sedih semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hm... sayangnya aku tidak"

"Baiklah... TURUNKAN AKU DISINI !"

"Aku memang tidak mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat. Mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke tulus, memandang kekasihnya penuh cinta.

Dan saat itupun Sakura merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Bahagia, saat ini Haruno Sakura sangat bahagia.

_Kadang kita hanya memandang masalah dari sudut pandang diri kita tanpa tahu bagaimana masalah sebernarnya, tanpa peduli perasaan orang lain. Kita manusia memang egois._

**THE END**

**Wowowowooooooooooo**

**Silahkan bacok saya...**

**Tiba-tiba merem dan terbayang adegan ini, jadi aku bikin fic dah... hohoho**

**Mumpung lagi libur neh... heheh**

**Bingung masalah numpuk2, refreshing dulu...**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata rapi, bagus, dan baik.**

**Bersediakah anada memberi saran?**

**Mind to RnR?**

**The Deathstalker**


End file.
